


Don't say goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader gets hurt badly, Wakanda loved Reader, it's really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You never really liked goodbyes. Goodbyes mean you might not get to see them again so you refuse to say goodbye to everyone as your about to leave Wakanda.





	1. Don't say goodbye

You never liked goodbyes as far as you could remember. You just never want to say goodbye to someone, because it means you might not see them again. Saying bye means that this could be the last time yous ee someone or someplace. It might be why you were so sad about leaving Wakanda. Tony and Steve finally figured out a compromise that everyone could agree with. So you finally get to leave Wakanda and head back to the Avengers compound, you were able to put it off for a while but you finally have to leave.

     “You have to come back, who else is going to prank T'challa with me.” Said Shuri as you stood in front of the jet taking to the Avenger compound. You were the last to leave.

     “Of course I will, I’ll keep coming back even after you grow tired of me.” You said pulling Shuri into a hug.

     “I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say that is impossible,” Said Queen Ramonda with a gentle smile.

     “Where is T’challa he going to miss you.” Asked Shuri looking around for T’challa.

     “His Highness had to go back to his room to grab something,” Said Okoye.

     “REally? I told him to keep it on so he wouldn’t forget it.” Said Shuri rolling her eyes.

     “What does he need to grab? Nothing important I hope.” You asked wondering what he couldn't wait till after you left to grab.

     “Can’t tell you it’s a surprise, but you're going to love it I’m sure.” Said Shuri grinning.

     “Wait it’s for me?” You asked surprised.

     “Of course,” Said Nakia with Shuri nodding along.

     “I helped him design it, so of course I know.” Said Shuri looking at something behind you. “Didn’t I brother?”

     “Yes, but it doesn’t stop you from trying to spoil it.” Said T’challa as he walked towards your group.

     “Will maybe you shouldn’t take so long practicing what you were going to say in the mirror?” Teased Shuri earning laughs from the other women but earned a glare form T’challa.

     “Why would he need to practice what he was going to say?” You asked confused.

     “Why don’t me and you have a talk?” T’challa glance at the others, “alone maybe?”

     “Of course T’challa, We’ll be other there.” SAid Ramonda said pointing always a way

     “So I guess this will be goodbye for now?” Asked T’challa.

     “I never say goodbye.” You said.

     “Why not?” Asked T’challa.   
     “Because I don’t like endings. When you say goodbye, it means the possibility of never seeing that person again.” You said looking into T’challa eye’s   
     “Man, that is… That is really, really cheesy.” T'challa said with a smile.

     “Says the man who dresses up as a big cat,” You sassed back earning a lough.

     “Will this cat just might not give you his gift because of that comment.” Said T’challa with a smirk as he pulled out a small black box.

     “I just might take it back depending on what’s in that box.” You said jokingly.

     “Will I wanted to make sure you would always be okay,” T’challa began.

     "Oh come on T'chala I was just joking, come one show me what it is," You begged

     "Fine, I guess I can forgive you for that comment." Said T'challa as he opened the box showing you what's inside.“So I made you Kimoyo beads just for you.”

     “T’challa you shouldn’t have.” You said as you looked at the beads.

     “I won’t be able to keep an eye on you so this will do that for me,” T’challa said slipping the bracelet on your wrist.

     “Are you sure it would be okay? I know you're letting your knowledge into the world but,” You begin only to stop and T’challa pull you into a tender embrace.

     “Please just accept them,” T’challa whisper gently into your ear. “They will let me know if you are ever endangered and need me. They have a tracer and they monitor your vital encase you ever need help.”

    “I’ll keep them on me always,” You said as T’challa lets you go but held onto your hands

    “Good, it keeps me from worrying about you too much,” Said T’challa with a gentle look on his face as he stared into your eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He sighed as he looked at the jet behind you.

     “You best be on your way, Don’t want the other Avengers to begin to worry,” T’challa said inside of whatever he was going to say.

     “I’ll come back soon, “you said looking at his hand holding yours. “I’ll be back before you know it I’m sure.”

     “I will know tho, I could never stop missing your presences,” T’challa said as he walked you back to the others, still holding one of your hands.

     “Do you truly have to leave?” Asked Shuri, “I’m sure I could make it look like you disappeared.”

     “Enough Shuri, she has duties to her friends,” Said Ramondo sternly.

     “I’m sure she won’t be gone for long,” Said Nakia reassuringly.

     “Of course, I’ll come back as soon as I can.” You said smiling at her. “You better come u with amazing technology and upgrades to show me.”

     “I make you something to show how old Starks technology truly is.” Bragged Shuri pulling you into one more hug.

     “I’ll see you all as soon as I can.” You said waving at them before heading into the jet.

     “You froze didn't you?” Asked Ramondo as the jet flew off.

     “Yes,” T’challa sighed as he watched the jet leave.

     “You should have told her bro,” Said Shuri. “She might find a pretty white boy.”

     “I know," said T’challa sadly as he stared at the sky. "But then if she fells for someone there she won’t be torn between this place and her friends.”

     “But what if you lose to death, inside of another, and for her never to know how you feel?” Asked Ramondo.

     “I will tell her next time,” Promised T’challa. “Besides giving her those beads will make sure she won’t die.”

     “Fate is never written in stone, it changes faster than a forest or a river. Next time maybe too late.” Said Okoye sternly.

     “It better not be or else I’m being her back to life just to kill her,” Shuri threatened.

     “I’ll use this time to find the words to tell her next time.” Said T’challa,” and I'll be the one having words with her if she not careful."

     “Just for that if you don’t tell her I will.” Said Shuri as she walked to her Lab.

     “You won’t,” said T’challa unsure. “Shuri your not going to tell her right?....Shuri? SHURI!!"

     "Will they ever grow up?" Ask Ramonda as she watches T'challa chase after Shuri.

     "I don't believe they ever will," answered Okoye.

     "Better childish then have it be boring." Said Nakia with a smile.


	2. Is this goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intliziyo yam should translate to my heart if it translated correctly to the language isoXhosa which was the Wakanda spoken laughe from the movie if my facts are right. If it is not please let me know so I can fix it

     “Brother come quickly, (Y/N) may be in trouble.” Said Shuri over the Kimoyo beads. T’challa immediately got up and headed to the lab. Luckily he was simply going over paperwork.

    “What happened?” Asked T’halla as he entered the lab with Okoye close behind.

   “(Y/N) vitals are bad, it shows serious distress. Also, it seems like she may be unconscious.” Said Shuri quickly as she studies the vitals.

    “Have you contacted the Avengers? Is there a chance it could be a training accident?” Asked Okoye.

    “I’m contacting them now but it’s not a training accident.” Shuri explained, “she always lets me know when she’s training so there no false alarms.”

     “Sorry Shuri now’s not a really good time to be calling,” Said Tony as he appears on a screen. “If this can wait then try calling later.”

    “This can not wait,” Said T’challa drawing Tony’s attention. “Has something happened to (Y/N)?”

    “I’m not even going to bother asking how you know, but yes something happened.” Said Tony. The Wakandans shared a worried look with each other.

     “Will? What are you waiting for explain.” Said Shuri angrily.

     “(Y/N) went on a simple infiltration mission to get some new intel on Hydra. It should have been a simple get in and get out but something went wrong. She was able to get her partner and the info out but was captured in the process.” Tony quickly explained.

    “Why did you let her get captured?” Demanded T’challa.

    “We didn't let her do anything,” exclaimed Tony,” she sacrifices herself to save her partner.”

    “We will go and rescue her,” said T’challa.

    “You'll need her whereabouts then, I'll-” said Tony

    “No need I already got her location,” said Shuri pulling up a map with a red for.

    “Then I'm trusting you to save her, be safe,” said Tony

    “We make then regret taking her,” said Okoye in agreement.

    “I'll talk to the council into letting me go,” said T'challa. “ Get everything ready to go as soon as I return.”

    “I'll put together a better emergency aid kit to take with you,” said Shuri.

    T'challa summons the council on the way to the throne room.

    “I will be leaving for a day at the most, till I return Queen Ramonda will be in charge,” T’challa explained.

    “But why are you leaving for?” asked W’kabi.

    “A simple rescue mission, I'll bring Okoye as back in case of any surprises,” T’challa said.

    This seemed to out the council at eases.

    “Very well, now me and my son to talk,” said Ramonda as the council left.

    “Please be quick Mother, the mission, it is of the utmost importance,” said T’challa

    “You going to save (Y/N), are you not?” asked Ramonda.

    “Yes, she was captured by Hydra.” T’challa quickly explained.

    “Then go and bring her home,” said Ramonda calmly.

    “Of course,” said T’challa with a bid and turned to leave.

    You spit blood into your integrators face. As he asked you once more to tell him more about the Avengers.

    “Fine! Since you refuse to answer I'll let you hang here for a few hours, maybe then you'll be more complaint.” said your interrogator as he storms out of your cell

    You were left hanging from, the ceiling form chains cuffs around your wrist. You stood on your toes to relieve the strain put on your arms. You were covered in cuts and bruises. You were pretty sure some of your ribs were cracked due to the pain and how you were breathing. There is also the point of your right leg being broken so even if you tried to escape you wouldn't get far. But the worst part is the gunshot wound to your left side, it was slowly bleeding but left treated you might bleed out.

    You just hoped Natasha was able to get away with the information you collected. You were also glad they didn't take the kimoyo beads from you, maybe T’challa will be able to retrieve your body? You don’t want your body to be experimented on after you died, less chance of there being a zombie.

    You woke from dozing to hear guns going off and screams. The door slab open and a body came flying through hitting the wall behind you with a loud thud. And out walked a man dressed as a black kitty cat.

    “What took you so long? Where you just going to leave me hanging?” You joked giving him a smile and ignore the pain.

    “ _ Intliziyo yam, _ ” Whispered as he saw you and froze.

    “Cat got your tongue?” You said breaking him from his trance.

    He used his claw to cut the chain causing you to start to fall backward but was pulled to T’challa chest giving you the sport need to stand.

    “Can you stand?” Asked T’challa voice filled with concern.

    “Somewhat, but I can’t walk my leg is broken.” You begged to explain.

    “Then hold on,” Said T’challa as he picked you up bridal style, causing you to yelp.

    “Are you ready to go?” Asked Okoye as she stepped into your cell, eyeing your form.

    “I’ve got her, lead the way in case there are more men.” order T’challa, Okoye nodded and left.

    “Just hang out till we get to the jet for medical attention.” Whisper T’challa as he raced after Okoye. You nodded into his chest trying to stay awake. You could hear more of the fight up ahead but it sounded like Okoye was obviously winning from the manly screams of pain.

    Your group finally exited the facility and into the snowy mountain outside. You couldn’t help but shiver in the cold as you wait for the jet to land.

    “Don't worry you be nice and worm in Wakanda before you know it,” Okoye reassures you.

    “I’m fine, besides I knew you would come.” You didn’t mention how you thought they would only retrieve your body.

    “I told with those beads I would always find you when I am needed,” Said T’challa as the jet landed. T’challa quickly land you on the medical table but froze when he saw your blood drip from his hands.

    “How much blood loss is too much blood loss? Nevermind better I don’t know,” you mumbled as T’challa used your kimoyo beads to stabilize you.

    “Okoye be as quick as you can,” Said T’challa as his helmet dissolved back into the necklace. He grabs the first aid kit and sat next to you.

    “Don’t worry, you’ll make it if it’s the last thing I do,” T’challa promised as he begins to bandage the wounds.

    “I trust you, I’ve always trusted you T’challa.” You said placing a hand on his arm and blink away the spot in your eyes.

    “I shouldn’t have let you leave,” T’challa said voice full of sorrow and guilt.

    “What could you have said to make me stay?” You asked, “I didn’t have a real reason to stay.”

    “But if I had just…” T’challa paused and took a deep breath then looked into your eyes. “I’m falling in love with you.”

    Your eye widen in surprise, “What?”

    “I’m falling in love with (Y/N). I’m sure the more I get to know you, the time I spend with you causes me to fall even more in love with you. I love everything about you because to me you're perfect, even your flaws are perfect to me.” Confused T’challa as he held your hand. “And I know that if you give me a chance maybe you could fall for me too. You could stay in Wakanda with me, safe and sound. And I know you're still want to go and help people but I can always be there to help you for whenever you need me. So please (Y/N) give me a chance and stay in Wakanda.”

    “No,” You said causing T’challa to look away. You gently place a hand on his cheek and made him look at you.” You don’t need a chance for me to fall for you because I already have. I’ve fallen for the kind man I’ve gotten to know. I’ve fallen for a man who cares for his people as if they were his family. A man whose smile is my favorite thing to look at. You don’t need a chance because you already hold the key to my heart.”

    “Then you'll stay?” Asked T’challa as he leaned in/

    “For as long as you’ll have me,” You answered as shadows start to cloud your vision. You felt his lips on yours. It was gentle but not lacking a fierceness to it. You felt safer then you had in a long time and T’challa wrapped his arm around you. You wanted to stay in this moment for as long as you could. You pulled back as you start to feel even fainter.

    “I love yo-” You begin to whisper but didn’t finish as you fell into T’challa chest. You could hear T’challa calling your name, you wanted to reassure him but you couldn't speak. You didn’t want to leave but you had no choice as you became lost to the world.

  
  
  


    “It’s been three days, the doctors told me each day you stay asleep the more chance you have of not waking up.” Said a voice that was familiar to you. “Please (Y/N) come back to me, I can’t stand to lose you. I’ve lost so much, I don't think I’ll be able to lose you as well.”

    “I’m just resting my eyes, no need to worry my kitty cat.” You mumbled as you start to wake more.

    “(Y/N)!” Asked T’challa in alarm as you blinked. “You're awake?”

    “Of course, I can’t sleep with such a lovely voice like yours talking to me,” You joked as you poked your face. “I fill fuzzy, like a cat.”

    “That is the drugs for the pain your on,” Said T’challa smiling with amusement. “I’m glad to see your still the same.

    “Of course, now I believe we were doing something very important.” You said as you started to wake up more. “Let’s get make to the kissing, it was very nice.”

    “If the doctor says it’s fine after they check up on you then I’m sure I can answer such a request,” T’challa said kissing your forehead and alerting the doctors.

    “You better or you're in the cat house, get it? Cause you're a black panther.” You said giggling.

    “Why did I have to fall for someone like you?” T’challa said shaking his head.

    “Because I’m awesome,” You answered.

    “Of course you are, your (Y/N)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intliziyo yam-my heart


End file.
